


A Million Dreams (Varric & Hawke)

by VendelynSilverhawk



Series: Hamilton: A Fandom Musical Parodies [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hamilton References, Parody, Sad, because let's be real, because we were robbed dammit, can be read as platonic, romantic Varric/Hawke, varric is the BFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: "A Million Dreams" from the musical/movie The Greatest Showman, re-written for everyone's favorite dwarven author, and the sad-as-fuck Champion. Written specifically for a friend's Hawke who romanced Varric between the lines, can be read as platonic though.





	A Million Dreams (Varric & Hawke)

**Author's Note:**

> Not technically a Hamilton parody, but I guess this is just the dumping ground for all of my musical musings now. As always, if you feel like singing and recording this please @ me, I'd be truly honored!

[VARRIC]

I step outside, and I can see

The woman waiting up for me

Who I call my muse

Into the dark, up the coast

Fighting spider nests and ghosts

But it feels like home

 

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say I’m writing lies

I don't care, I don't care, if they call me crazy

It’s all true when I look into your eyes

 

'Cause every night I spend with you

You do what no-one else will do

You fight for us, and my heart starts to race

Think of all the words I write

The hours creep by candlelight

The perfect ones are all it’s gonna take

A tale to shape the world we're gonna make

 

Cities rise, cities fall

Kirkwall burns and you look small

The fires rage and spread

Templars fight and mages flee

Through it all you fight with me

But I’m filled with dread

 

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say it’s all a lie

I don't care, I don't care if they think it’s crazy

Hide the truth and we’ll never tell them why

 

Every story I have told

The hero wins all brave and bold

But here’s a tale that’s keeping me awake

I write down all the tragedy

I lie so it ends happily

I hold the truth against me as she shakes

I hold her and I watch her truly break

 

[HAWKE]

Did I choose right? Was I all wrong? However big, however small

What will they say in the songs? Let me be part of it all

Hold me tighter please Share your dreams with me

I never thought we’d end up here You may be right, you may be wrong

A Champion who wants to disappear But say that you'll bring me along

To the world you write To the world you see

To the world where we end up alright To the world I close my eyes to see

Where our future’s bright I close my eyes to see

 

[HAWKE and VARRIC]

Every night I spend with you

I’m filled with hope that we’ll get through

We’ll make new stories bursting with new dreams

A million dreams, a million dreams

Think of all the thing you’ll write

The years will pass by candlelight

The perfect words are all it’s gonna take

A tale to shape the world we’re gonna make

For the world we're gonna make


End file.
